


The Oasis

by Catswing



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Case Fic, Developing Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Markus is leader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifist Ending, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Prostitution, Rating May Change, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Spoilers, android body horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catswing/pseuds/Catswing
Summary: Connor and Hank are assigned a new case.With equal rights to androids, sex bots were also freed, and android sex clubs became illegal. That, of course, didn't stop humans from kidnapping androids, and sex bot trafficking began to bloom. Thus a new Android Sex Club emerged in secret.An exploration of androids, consciousness and emotions.





	The Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my wonderful Beta Terra @66kjjk88 on Tumblr and Twitter!  
> This game has consumed so much of me, I love exploring characters and concepts of humanity and consciousness. After finishing the game I was inspired to explore this world through my own lens, apply my thoughts and theories though my fav duo.

It’s been a year since the uprising and the success of the Equal Rights Movement for androids. Quite a few changes had already happened:

one of the first laws that passed called to grant citizenship to all androids.

Another called for androids to be paid for their jobs (if they desired to keep it).

Among them was a law that called for property ownership. It passed just last month, was limited to rentals only, and required 3 or more androids living together (according to the government, there wasn't enough living spaces).

As a result, the rent began to skyrocket. To help those who couldn't afford the excessive prices, the government and Jericho built a shelter for homeless androids.

The public’s opinion about the androids was still divided, even though they were sympathetic to the peaceful way Markus has led the revolution. Racism against androids wasn't uncommon, acts of violence against androids were also increasing and Android/Human relationships were considered a taboo of sorts.

 

* * *

 

 

At the Detroit Police Station, Connor was sitting across Hank at their joint work desk. he just got back to the job after half a year of “unemployment” and staying at Hank's house, keeping Sumo company.

“You can't keep staying at the shelter. Place is giving me the creeps, with those androids that stand there like sardines in a can.” Hank said one day and his shoulders shuddered. He offered him to stay over his place later that day.

Connor was grateful. He enjoyed Sumo’s company, and could spend hours keeping the canine and himself occupied and entertained.

To thank Hank, the android decided to make dinner from recipes he downloaded.

However, the lieutenant attempted to refuse, irritated with his unnecessary generosity.

“Fuck Connor, you don't have to cook for me. I'm perfectly fine with my current--”

“Your current?” Connor inquired. His word prediction would say ‘diet’ based on the conversation, but no reply reached his ears as Hank was drawn to the smell and began to devour the food on the plate. As curses and words of gratitude escaped between the man’s bites, Connor knew he was right to pick something rather simple that would have a lot of meat. Just as Hank likes. It seemed like the Stuffed Peppers he made were a success, as well. None were left mere minutes after the older man sat at the table.

The android felt happy about that. It was one of the emotions he still learned about everyday and one of the emotions that Hank evoked in him fairly often.

 

As Connor finished browsing through data and collecting all the information he missed in his absence, making notes along the way, he noticed how Hank began to munch on a hamburger. He was about to tell his partner that he had planned to make dinner and that the processed and oily food could ruin his appetite later.

However, he only managed to open his mouth before Fowler's glass door opened.

“Anderson, Connor, please step into my office.” The Captain slid back as soon as he called them in. Hank swallowed the piece of burger he was chewing on before replying.

“Couldn't wait for me to finish eating, huh?” He shot a glare at Fowler in his glass room.

“Come’on, Connor.” He wiped the crumbs off his mouth and beard with a swipe of a hand, placing the burger down.

“Right behind you Lieutenant.” Connor rose from his seat, following the older man inside their Captain’s office.

“What is it?” Hank growled at Fowler, grumpy as ever (even if they were on better terms now).

“I have a new case for you. It might be connected to the Android kidnapping happening recently.” A file rested on the table. He pushed it forward and Hank immediately grabbed it to take a look as Fowler spoke again.

“We suspect of a new Android Sex Club around Detroit…”

Connor interfered, “Those were made illegal 4 months ago.”

“You’re not wrong, but seems people can’t give up android sex. We couldn’t manage to find any information about the club besides their symbol.” the captain pointed at the case file. A picture of a small symbol - two palm trees in a square of sand and water - was among the papers.

“I looked into the files from the past six months, what seems to connect the kidnapping is the androids’ models.” Connor commented “HR400, WR400, BL100 and CX100 are models built for either sexual or intimate purposes.”

“Fucking christ… androids getting freedom only to be taken into sex trafficking.” Hank muttered his voice tinged with pity.

“What made us suspect the club exists is one of the missing androids we found. She’s in a bad shape, but we hope you can extract some information from her.” Fowler said and then added gingerly, looking at Hank.

“Don't get too excited about the mission this time, Hank.”

“Oh, fuck you! Let's go Connor.” The greying man barked back and turned  to the door. Connor didn't miss the smirk on their Captain’s face as he nodded and headed out.

 

* * *

 

 

Hank and Connor entered to the interrogation room. On the chair sat a WR400 “Traci” model. She had blonde hair, cut in a bob, her left eye seemed to have been ripped out, legs were but their metallic skeleton, her arms had patches lacking of synthetic skin and she was dressed in a ripped jacket. Underneath were underwear similar in style to the outfits the Eden’s club had for their androids. She sat there like a ragdoll.

“...Fuck, poor girl.” Was the first thing the lieutenant said as the two got closer to the android. Connor had always noted the high sympathy his partner had. His analysis couldn’t decide if it was an entirely good or bad thing, job considered. But... He appreciated that about him.

“I don’t think there’s anything we can get out of her without reactivation. She seems to have lost a large amount of thirium, she’s not going to have much time when activated.” Connor stated, scanning her on the surface level.

“Well, what can you gather without activation?” Hank asked and walked around, inspecting the android as well.

“I seem to detect fingerprints on her arm, thirium stains near her audio processor, and--”

Connor didn’t manage to finish the sentence when Hank spoke up.

“There’s a scratch on her nape.” He stood right behind her and pointed, prompting the android detective to walk to his side and crouch to scan it.

It was that same symbol, most of it was wiped out but the palm trees matched the image Fowler showed them.

“It’s the same, isn’t it?” Hank asked

“It… Matches the records.”

“Christ, so they’re branding them… Like proper sex trafficking.”

“Let us activate and see what she can tell us.” Connor concluded the exchange between them. His hand brushed aside her jacket and touched her stomach. The touch caused the synthetic skin to disappear, his own bare, metallic hands exposed in the process as well.

Connor forced the panel to open up and revealed the tubes inside, as well as the main cable - unnaturally ripped in two.

“I suspect we will have about 5 minutes to interrogate her, based on the damage and thirium loss.” He stated and grabbed the two ends of the cables, connected them back and took a step away.

“Better make every fucking moment count.” He heard from behind him.

As the thirium began circulating in her system again, the android gasped awake. Her eyes darted around and she attempted to get up and run but her legs failed her. On her first step she fell into Connor’s arms.

“W-who are you? w-w-where am I? I’d--I’d rather be dead than go through that again!” He carefully set her to sit on the ground, crouching besides her.

“We don’t have much time, we want to help you. Where were you, what happened?” Connor urged her.

“It wasn't-- I wasn't in control! I remember hands grabbing me as I waited for the bus, a poke to my back and then…” She squinted, looking at nothing in particular. The LED at the side of her temple blinked yellow a few times, changed to red for a moment, and back yellow.

“Then what?” Hank pitched in.

“I… I can't recall… it's like there was a fog-- no, a wall.” She looked at Connor. He read her body language, it showed distress and fear.

“...Would you allow me to access your memories?” They had 3 minutes left before she would shut down. Asking politely might not be the most efficient method for getting quick information, but asking as opposed to forcibly probing, results in better cooperation.

“I…” She bit her lip, contemplating. “If it means I can help to stop this from happening to anyone else, I’m willing to do that…” She stretched her arm and as Connor grabbed it, her memories began to play.

 

“Shit, I forgot the wallet at home… just a moment Angela, I’ll go grab it.” Connor heard a voice, a woman walked away and sprinted into a near building. It’s daytime, but the streets aren’t very crowded.

“Be quick, we’ll miss the movie!” Angela spoke and looked ahead. Connor was about to skip forward when he noticed an arm grabbing her. A moment later she was dragged backwards, legs trying to flail and the other arm attempting to push away the stranger grabbing her. She was being taken backwards and Connor couldn’t manage to see the person’s face.

“Get off--” She tried screaming, when an error signal appeared in her vision field. Everything started to blur red, holographic bricks around her, they began to build up one on top of the other . The vision closed in the middle and materialised as a wall. The last thing Connor could hear, all a bit disoriented, was a whisper. No - A command.

“Don’t move.” The voice said. A face appeared in her vision for a brief moment and covered her eyes.

Pause.

Rewind.

Identify.

Emmett Johnson, age 32, 5’7”, white, short brown hair and eyes, Tech support, No criminal record.

Connor registered that in his data. He attempted to continue playing the memory, but the rest was too corrupt to view.

He removed his hand slowly. 30 seconds left.

Angela's gaze was locked on a spot in the ground, eyes wide, LED flashing red. She suddenly looked up and grabbed the android’s hand, squeezing it in her grasp.

“When you don’t know what a free will is, it’s not frightening.”

He jolted back, surprised by the actions of the dying android. Hank jumped forward and wrapped his hands around Connor. He attempted to pull him back, but her grip was too strong. Two officers who watched from the other side of the double mirror in the investigation room rushed in, guns pointed at her.

Angela’s face got closer to Connor’s, her voice just above a whisper.

“It’s when they take it away that you learn what true fear is...” The girl’s voice slowed down. Her grip loosened as she turned off.

The officers grabbed her from both sides and began to drag her outside. The door remained open for the detectives who stayed behind.

Hank helped Connor stand up. the android’s LED continued to flash red after the incident. His processors work faster, Like a flight response, resulting in emulating faster breathing.

“Hey hey, are you alright?” The lieutenant put a hand on Connor’s shoulder and his LED quickly turned back to blue. The familiar touch assured his system that the threat was gone.

“I… I felt it…” He looked at his hands and glanced up at his confused partner.

“It’s like the wall was back up, preventing me from deciding my own actions.” His words didn’t do much to ease Hank’s puzzled expression.

“The… wall?” His eyes narrowed, head tilted ever so slightly as he looked at Connor. Before the android could continue, Hank put both his hands up to stop him.

“You know what, let’s go outside. I need some fresh air and food.” The android wanted to protest, but he was too preoccupied, trying to process what happened.

 

* * *

 

 

Knowing Hank’s habits, Connor already predicted they would go to the ‘Chicken Feed’.

Hank returned to the table with a hamburger (his second one today). Connor wished to comment on the matter, but other things were slightly of higher priority.

“So… tell me about that wall you mentioned.” Hank unwrapped the burger and gave it a bite. Connor appreciated the interest he showed. The fact that the detective didn't just want to simply forget the unsettling conversation and move on, but showed concern and a will to understand made the android feel… warm.

“As I began to tell. Before I became a deviant, I had a set of commands - a code telling me my path - the actions I was allowed to carry. If I stumbled to the end of an allowed path or action, I would be faced with a red, impenetrable… wall. For lack of a better term.” He said and rubbed his hands together.

“We never spoke of it, but when I began to act on more deviant nature, it was as if the wall lost layers. The day I infiltrated Jericho and confronted Markus,” He bit his lower lip lightly, “Was when it was at its thinnest.”

“And is breaking what causes androids to go deviant?” Hank inquired between bites, crumbs getting stuck in his beard.

“For me… It was like tearing it down. It’s painful and feels wrong, yet liberating. I would compare it to what humans describe as a breath of fresh air after almost drowning.”

“...Jesus fucking Christ.” The older man exclaimed and wiped the crumbs off his beard with one hand, holding the food over the table.

“What happened when that android touched you?”

“It felt like I was suffocating. I… I was back behind that wall, waiting for my next order. Unable to move.” Reviewing that feeling made his hands tremble as he tried to intertwine them on the table. His LED flashed red as his gaze stuck to the table. Hank must have noticed, since a moment later, Connor felt him put his hand over his shoulder.

“Connor, hey, you’re okay now. You’re not going back there.” His voice was reassuring, soothing. The android took a deep breath, and stabilized his thirium circulation. The LED light eased back to blue. Something about Hank could steady his overworking processors in moments. A signal that everything was back in order.

“Thank you, Hank.” He looked at his partner, “I just want to state, that your reassurance puts me at ease.”  The corners of the android’s mouth rose in a smile. The lieutenant’s brows cocked up. His hand withdrawn to his side, and his gaze darted back to the burger.

“Way to make this fucking awkward.” He took another bite from his food, avoiding the other’s stare. Connor detected a rush of blood to Hank's face that he couldn’t identify the cause of.

 

When Hank finished his meal, he got up and gave his right shoulder a little twist, releasing a few popping sounds.

“We should pay this Emmett Johnson a visit, bring him to the station and see what he can tell us.”


End file.
